


most violent fan fix featuring snas

by beasuce crycease sweatpant sould hig wrf (MertalMcTurtle)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Other, Violent, extreme seccs, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MertalMcTurtle/pseuds/beasuce%20crycease%20sweatpant%20sould%20hig%20wrf
Summary: snas wants to bone frosk so he does the end





	most violent fan fix featuring snas

one day, snas wanted to have the seccs with frosk, so he said “hey frosk, lemme smash”. frosk said “k i’ll” and they began there violent bone smashing. after snas was done, they decided to eat a snacc with their pals papyroos and cahra. then it turned into a gangbang the end.


End file.
